miners_haven_plus_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Droppers/Mines
Overview *THE FOLLOWING IS FROM THE ACTUAL MINERS HAVEN WIKI* Changes are needed. Mines, sometimes named droppers, are machines that spit out ore at a certain rate. Other than the daily gift, there is no way of making any money without having a dropper in your factory. There are different types of droppers: Regular automatic droppers, industrial mines powered by coal, and remote mines where you press a button on a remote to drop a single ore per remote mine, excavators where you press buttons attached to the dropper for it to work, and massive mines where ores drop way less frequently and are a lot bigger, but the ores are worth more value. Dropper/Mine * Dropper/Mine name- The name of the dropper. * Drop rate - How frequently droppers drop ores. Copper Mines, Spitfire Iron Mines and Boomite Mines drop multiple ores in one instance * Ore value - How much an ore is worth unprocessed. Some droppers tend to have random ore values * Ore size - How big ores are. Massive mines always have bigger ore sizes, and most droppers have an ore size of 13 * Tier- The Rarity Of The Dropper/Mine In math, you write the volume of a cube or cuboid (a 3D rectangle) by saying ''"# cubic studs"'' (for cubes) and ''"#x#x# studs"'' for cuboid shaped ores. In short, the ore size is simply the volume of an ore. Dropper/Mine Types * Regular Dropper/Mine - Dropper with one spout that drops ores by itself without the requirement of any player interactions or any other items to activate the dropper. An example would be the Breech Loader. * Remote Dropper/Mine - Remote Dropper are a division of Dropper where you press a remote button to signal the dropper for it to drop ores. A single remote can send a signal to all remote droppers (and any item required signal) at your base once you press. Dragonglass Mine is one of them. * Massive Droppers/Mine - Massive droppers are giant mines in Miner's Haven. They usually have a slower drop rate but produce large and more valuable ore than their original counterparts. An example being the Massive Diamond Mine. * Industrial Droppper/Mine - are a division of Dropper where it needs coal to the furnace attached to the dropper for it to drop ores. Each coal processed produce a ore (some require multiple coal to make a single ore). The Industrial Firecrystal Mine is one such example. * Excavator Droppper/Mine - Excavator Dropper are a division of Dropper where you press buttons attached to the dropper for it to drop ores, for example, the Newtonium Excavator. There are multiple buttons to press for you and other players. Invite your friends to your base to drop ore faster. * Multi-Spout Droppers - Many droppers in Miner's Haven have only one spout, but this type is designed to group the few mines that have more than one spout to drop ores. In other words, these items could drop more than one ore at once, such as The Abomination. * Orbital Dropper/Mine - Dropper that drops ores randomly from the sky or area around them instead of from the spout(s). Currently there are only three droppers that fit in this category, the Orbital Antimatter Uplink, the Stellarite Mine and the Orbital Christmas Uplink. Table of Essential Dropper Information | || || |_ Category:Furnitures Of The Truth